Bowser VS Lex Luthor
Bowser ' vs' Lex Luthor is a What If? Death Battle Description DC vs. Mario! Which green colored villain that despises a red and blue wearing mascot with super powers is deadiest? Beginning Wiz: Mario and Superman are both colourful champions of justice saving the world in their colourful costumes however their Villians have also decided to get in with the colour scheme Boomstick: Yeah they both wear green methods of protection and are powerful dictators like Bowser the Koopa King Wiz: And Lex Luthor the Krypotnite bearing arch-nemesis to Superman Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons armour and skills to find out who would win a Death battle Bowser (Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bq_jS6o3OoY) Wiz: Love him or hate him, Bowser is easily the most recognizable video game villain in the world. Boomstick: And he's been through quite a lot over the years! Wiz: Though where he was born from is unknown, or how he got those Koopa Kids is also unknown as well. Boomstick: But basically, he's just some evil turtle who wanted to take over the Kingdom, so he turned the Toads into bricks and took Peach. Wait, I've been killing Toads this whole time! Wiz: Yes, I guess. Boomstick: Ah sweet! Wiz: Boomstick, back on subject. Boomstick: Ok. Wiz: Anyway, Bowser has shown plenty of abilities over the years. His main and most famous being the ability to breathe fire. He can fire it in spurts, and if it hits ya... Boomstick: It's gonna hurt! Wiz: He can also continuously breathe it for about 20 seconds, as shown in the Smash Brothers games. Boomstick: He also possesses super strength, like being able to lift castles and trains crushing him! But how does he always lose to Mario? Wiz: Mario uses the environment around him to beat Bowser, considering how easy Bowser would pummel him in a straight fight. Boomstick: Oh ok. Wiz: Anyway, Bowser can also perform the Bowser Bomb, which is a ground pound, the Flying Slam, where he grabs his foe, spins them in air, and belly flops them into the ground. Boomstick: Bowser can also spin in his spiky shell for good defense, and you don't want to touch that spiky shell! Wiz: Another one of Bowser's moves is the Koopa Klaw, where he grabs his opponent and rapidly bites them 6 times before throwing them away. Boomstick: And you know we talked about Bowser's dark magic, well, he can use some of it to transform into his ultimate beast form, Giga Bowser! Wiz: Giga Bowser is basically a beefed up version of normal Bowser. However, there's a catch, Giga Bowser can only stay around for about 15 seconds. Boomstick: Oh, and if you manage to defeat all of that, he can become Dry Bowser. However, Dry Bowser is extremely fragile and can go down in a couple of hits. Wiz: Bowser has managed to make his own galaxy twice, kidnapped Peach more times than you've turned on the TV, took a punch from DK, a kick from Waluigi, and a slap from Daisy, and was knocked far, far away by Peach one time. Boomstick: However, Bowser is a dummy, often rushing at his foes other than strategizing. He also is very slow, and if he misses, he's left wide open. Wiz: But Bowser is a very deadly foe that you shouldn't try to cross paths with. Bowser: Hey, guess what, Mario! Breathe a sigh of relief, because it'll be your last! Know why?! Because this is finally the end! THE END OF YOU! Lex Wiz: Alexander Joseph Luthor was born in a run down estate in Smallville with drunken parents Boomstick: As a child he was bulled and picked on at school for being a nerd and did well at school despite his problems Wiz: But after graduating from school Luthor decided to remove his parents by rigging their car breaks and then suffered an accident that made him lose his hair Boomstick: Oh so that's how he went blad I thought he just became bold for any old reason like Voldemort and that guy's just weird.. Wiz:.. And After that Luthor used his parents life insurance money to start his own company in the massive city of Metropolis naming the company Lex Corp Boomstick: Lex Corp began to take over all minor businesses in the city and Luthor gained more power and began to take control of the city itself Wiz: Until the Man of Steel showed up and Lex decided to remove him from the picture and began to access his companies resources to do so Boomstick: Luthor's primary weapon is his Warsuit a suit that is composed of extremely durable Apokalptian metal and modified by his own designs The Suit can lift over 100 tons and can fly several hundred miles per hour Wiz: Luthor's suit contains weapons powered by Kryptonite and it contains two blasters in his hands where he can shoot beams of Kryptonite and has a beam that also shoots the green material and create an energy shield Boomstick: Lex can also charge his Kryptonite and release it in powerful blasts that can knock Opponents back the suit can also trade blows with Superman ''' Wiz: And while Lex's head is visible while in the suit it is protected by an invisible force field so he's fine '''Boomstick: With his money and wealth Lex can buy anything he wants and when he wants it he also is supposedly the smartest human on Earth and is a master in robotics and science and yet Superman is still kicking his butt Wiz: Lex does have a Kryptonite steroid that increases his Strength and durability to Superhuman levels but Lex is still vulnerable and both his body and his suit can also take so much Also most of his suit's weapons are based on Kryptonite so it is pretty useless against non-Kryptonians Boomstic: But with all his money and power Lex is a deadly foe and will do anything in order to fight for his people and protect them from alien threats Lex Luthor: Hello Sunshine Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Bigthecat10 Bowser was in his castle and was thinking about his next plan to take over the Mushroom Kingdom when suddenly a crashing sound is heard from above Kamek: Sir we might need some assitance there's an intruder in your palace Bowser: I'm coming Kamek i teach this guy a lesson Bowser enters the room and sees Lex Luthor in his power suit beating up the Goomba's Bowser then sighs and walks up to Lex Bowser: First a water squirting Koopa wannabe now a baldy in a Suit do your self a favour Bub and get out of here Lex: No one calls me Baldy I am Lex Luthor and you are getting in my way so I will eliminate this castle with it's inhabitants Bowser: Not if I can help it Bub ! Lex: As you wish but I will crush you like a bug Lex charges into Bowser and uppercuts him then tosses him into a wall and the two engage in a struggle but Bowser slashes Lex's suit and kicks him away Lex shoots a blast of Kryptonite into the Koopa's mouth but he spits it back out Lex kicks Bowser's gut and throws him over the suit and onto the floor and tries to crush Bowser under foot but he activates his shell and Lex steps on on a spike and pulls out his leg a hole appearing in his suit's foot and then Bowser knocks into Lex knocking him to the ground with his shell Lex: Pathetic anything else you'd like to try and hurt me with before I defeat you Bowser: Yeah this! Bowser starts biting Lex's suit rapidly using his Koopa claw technique and throws back Lex he then is shot at and hit by Kryptonite blasts that knock the Koopa King back he then grabs a blast and reflects it back at him bouncing off his suit Lex then runs towards Bowser They both start rapidly exchanging punches and kicks Lex dominating the initial engagement and starts rapidly punching Bowser's face damaging him and smashing a few teeth Bowser then slashes right across the armour causing a deep scratch then breathes some fire on Lex's head The shield on Lex's face begins to malfunction and he knees Bowser in the gut Bowser then charges into Lex and shoves him through several rooms and rips off his cannons Lex then grabs his axe Bowser: Who's pathetic now Lex: You you giant Turtle Bowser: You'll pay for that Lex rockets into Bowser and slashes his shoulder with the axe Lex then crushes the axe under his foot then kicks him Bowser then grabs Lex and spins him around then slams him to the ground Bowser then tries to perform the Bowser Bomb but he dodges Lex then gets up and uppercuts the King and tries to strangle him but Bowser turns round and Rams into Lex's suit with his shell then suddenly rips off the plating exposing Alex's normal bodyBowser then transforms into Giga Bowser then rips the suit off Lex and then eats him with a burp Lex: Aahh Noo! Bowser then turns to normal and walks away Bowser: That's what you get for messing with me K.O! Shrek-it Ralph It was a nice day in the Mushroom Kingdom, and everyone was having fun, until suddenly, a green wearing man flew in and starting shoot missiles at Peach's Castle. Lex: Aha, feel my wrath! Bowser then sees this from a distance that someone was destroying Peach's Castle, and he was very angry. Bowser: Kamek, grab me the Koopa Clown! I need to...do some errands. Kamek: Yes, sir. Bowser flies in the Koopa Clown and throws a bomb at Lex, who gets hurled back. Lex gets up angrily with his Jet packs. Lex: You'll pay for that, lizard face! Lex shoots a LexCorp Missile at the Copter, causing it to explode. Fire burns the copter as Bowsers jumps down and roars angrily. FIGHT! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JtiOa59xujc Bowser shoots a fireball from his mouth at Lex, who blocks the attack with his Force Field. Lex pulls out his Kryptonite Axe and attempts to slash Bowser, who blocks with his Shell. Bowser then punches Lex in the stomach, sending Lex flying. Bowser: Hahah! What a punk! Bowser flexes his muscles as Lex falls into the ground with a THUD! Lex: You will bow to me! Lex Luthor then shoots a Kryptonite Projectile from his hand, but Bowser counters it with a fireball. Bowser then spins in his Shell and attempts to hit Lex, but Lex catches the shell and punts it back, sending Bowser flying. Bowser: ARGH! Bowser gets up and dodges a slash from Lex's axe and headbutts Lex, who flails back. Lex Luthor then grabs Bowser's arm and swings him around fast. before throwing him into a tree, hurting Bowser's shell. Bowser: You're gonna pay for that punk! Lex: And just how am I? Bowser pulls out a Red Shell and throws it at Lex, scratching his armor. Lex then stomps on Bowser's Green Shells, but was blasted away by the Blue Shell. Lex: Damn you! Lex runs in up close and rapidly punches and kicks Bowser before barging into him, knocking Bowser back. He grabs the Koopa King by the tail and throws him into a tree, hurting Bowser's head. Lex then rushes up to Bowser and grabs him by the throat, preparing to kill him. Lex: Any last words you abomination? Bowser: Yeah...SHOWTIME! Lex: What? Bowser punches Lex's head, but Lex's invisible force field protects him. Lex: If you thought that'd harm me, then you're WRONG! Lex punches Bowser, knocking the Koopa King back. Bowser then gets up and fires a blast from his Minimizer Wand, but Lex moves out of the way. Bowser then rushes up to Lex and uses the Flying Slam, in which Bowser belly flopped Lex. Lex: OW! Bowser then picks up Lex and uses the Koopa Klaw, rapidly biting and slashing Lex's suit, heavily damaging it. He then leaps in the air and Bowser Bombs Lex, causing insane pain to Luthor. Lex: Enough! Now you shall perish! Lex then stuns Bowser with an electric shock and summons a gigantic laser from the sky. He then leaps in the air and throws it at Bowser, causing a gigantic, red explosion that Lex had to cover his body. Lex walks away proudly, but suddenly he sees something gigantic behind him. It was Giga Bowser, and boy he was pissed. Giga Bowser: Eat my fist! Giga Bowser punches Lex in the stomach, causing Lex's suit to break. Luthor quickly runs for his life, but is taken out by a simple fireball, causing his body to catch on fire. Giga Bowser: No one messes with the Koopa King! Giga Bowser then starts stomping on Lex's burnt corpse, until it is nothing but ashes. KO! Conclusion Bigthecat10 Boomstick: Wow Lex is just weak Wiz: This battle was quite close as Lex is quite strong and durable with his suit it can go up against Superman but that's because of it's Kryptonite generators and still Lex loses with Superman holding back so Lex is owned against a Villain like Bowser Boomstick: But Bowser is extremely strong and large he can lift huge castles and throw them easily Bowser is also easily more powerful than Mario and only loses to him because of his environment being used against him while Lex is crushed by Superman looks Like Lex was far more suited in being inside Bowser's stomach than in his Power suit Wiz: The Winner is Bowser Shrek-it Ralph Boomstick: Give me a dollar for every time Bowser wins a Death Battle! Wiz: This was surprisingly close. Lex Luthor was much smarter, had a larger arsenal, and his suit could take Bowser's abuse, but when he became Giga Bowser, Luthor was screwed. Boomstick: Yeah, the only reason Lex can even contend with Superman in the first place is because he is heavily armed with Kryptonite. Also, Luthor still loses, even if Superman is holding back. Wiz: While Lex did one shot Brainiac, Bowser has easily done much better. His punches are strong enough to destroy meteors and cause shockwaves. Also, he took a black hole in Mario Galaxy 2, so Lex had no way to end him. Boomstick: Looks like Lex wasn't suited for this battle! Wiz: The winner is Bowser Advantages and Disadvantages Bowser - Winner: *+Stronger *+Faster *+Giga Bowser could easily end Lex *+More durable *+More experience *+Better fighter *-Dumber Lex Luthor - Loser: *+Smarter *-Weaker *-Slower *-Less experience *-Not as skilled *-Screwed against Giga Bowser How many stars would you rate this battle (Bowser VS Lex Luthor)? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Category:Shrek-it Ralph Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:DC vs Mario themed Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Nintendo vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:Bigthecat Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Nintendo Vs Dc Comics Themed Death Battles Category:Fantasy vs Sci-Fi Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016